El retorno
by Sarah Alya Black
Summary: El pasado vuelve a estar en peligro, pero nadie sospecha a manos de quien. Un mes y medio después de la muerte de los inmortales, los elegidos deberán enfrentarse a nueva amenaza y al regreso de algunas sombras de su pasado. R
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya que todos son propiedad de Marianne Curley_

**

* * *

**

**El Retorno**

_**Prólogo**_

La lluvia caía a torrenciales sobre Angel Falls. Los caminos que no habían sido asfaltados se habían vuelto fangosos y llenos de charcos. Y las aceras se habían vuelto un peligro para las personas descuidadas por culpa del agua que las había vuelto resbaladizas.

Isabel soltó un juramento por lo bajo, cuando uno de sus pies piso otro charco por tercera vez consecutiva. Un escalofrió le subió por la columna al notar el agua helada en la planta de su pie. Intentó vigilar más para que no le volviese a suceder, pero a la vez se instigó a acelerar sus pasos, recordándose que Arkarian la debía estar esperando desde hacía bastantes minutos.

Se ajustó un poco más el chubasquero, aunque pensó que era un gesto inútil ya que el frío se le había calado en los huesos irremediablemente. Cuando se metió de lleno en el bosque sonrió al sentir su mente siendo bombardeada por los recuerdos de tantos entrenamientos que había hecho con Ethan, cuando este había sido su instructor.

Definitivamente, esa montaña le recordaba todas las experiencias buenas que había vivido con la Guardia, pero, se obligó a reconocer, también algunos malos como la primera vez que se encontró con Marduke.

Isabel rememoró ese momento y el hecho de que el bosque le resultara, de repente, tétrico no la ayuda mucho cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La chica se metió de lleno en sus cavilaciones recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido durante el casi año y medio que hacía que pertenecía a la Guardia. Y ese fue el motivo por el que no le dio tiempo a esquivar a una niña que iba riendo mientras corría en dirección opuesta a ella. Chocaron y la niña terminó en el suelo fangoso llenándose el vestido color blanco impoluto lleno de barro.

- Lo siento – se disculpó enseguida Isabel tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla.

La niña, que había estado bastante rato mirando como había quedado de sucio su precioso vestido, aceptó la ayuda y clavó sus intensos ojos azules en los de la adolescente durante unos escasos segundos antes de echarse a correr de nuevo, sin pronunciar en ningún momento ni una palabra. Sólo risas.

Isabel se quedó atónita con la mano extendida. Esos ojos ... Los conocía. Sólo los había visto una par de veces, pero no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Eran los de ella.

Y antes de que se diese cuenta de que estaba haciendo, se hecho a correr detrás de la niña, sin importarle que pudiese hacer más tarde a la cita con Arkarian o que pudiese coger un resfriado o algo peor. Sólo la persiguió.

Dio gracias de no ser tan alta como su hermano o Ethan, que aunque siendo bajita tenía más dificultadas que la niña de correr por el bosque esquivando arbustos y ramas, le hubiese sido más difícil aun seguir su ritmo.

Isabel ignoraba los rasguños y los desgarrones que se hacía en la piel y en la ropa que se le estaba llenando de maleza y barro. Más de una vez tuvo que detenerse por culpa de algunas ramas bajas que le obstaculizaban el paso y que conseguían que la niña le consiguiera aun más ventaja.

Y finalmente se detuvo. Su respiración agitada, soltando grandes vahos de aire, su corazón latiendo a una velocidad frenética, y su mente que no conseguía pensar con claridad. Sentía las mejillas heladas y frías, recorridas por múltiples gotas de lluvia que descendían por ellas y hasta algunas internándose por su cuello, provocándole escalofríos. El cabello mojado, ya que la capucha de su chubasquero había resbalado durante la corrida, se le pegaba a la cara y la frente. Sus ojos seguían fijos mirando un punto sin conseguir decidirse, ya que su cerebro se veía saturado por mil y una dudas.

Un cementerio. Isabel respiró hondo antes de dirigirse, con paso que distaba de seguro, hacía la portezuela de hierro de el cementerio de Angel Falls. En ese momento no le preocupaba ninguna de las minucias, como el frió, el barro o que sus pies se hundieran en charcos que helaban sus pies, como lo hacía antes. Se aferró con fuerza a uno de los barrotes de la puerta, sintiendo el metal resbaladizo y oxidado contra su mano fría y mojada. Buscó con la mirada pero no encontró la niña que se había adentrado en ese lugar de descanso eterno.

Volvió a respirar hondo, sintiendo su corazón bombeando con fuerza y su pulso acelerado por una mezcla de curiosidad, miedo, y adrenalina. Sus labios temblaron por el simple gesto de expulsar aire, y aunque ella no pudiese vérselos en es momento, se imaginó que debía tenerlos de un color que seguro se alejaba mucho del tono rosado que solían tener.

No se preguntó dos veces si internarse o no en el cementerio y enseguida volvió a buscar a la niña entre las cruces y ofrendas. Nada. No la veía por ningún lugar. Hasta que lo oyó. Una risa. Esa risa tan cristalina sólo la había oído en esa niña antes de chocar y después de que le tendiese su mano para levantarla. Isabel dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, llegando a las tumbas más recientes.

De nuevo, no la vio. Pero sus ojos se clavaron en un objeto que estaba tirado en el suelo, delante de una tumba que parecía, y que Isabel era capaz de poner la mano del fuego asegurándolo, reciente. No miraba las flores que descansaba en un jarrón al lado de la tumba, ni tampoco en el nombre gravado en la piedra blanca y lisa que constituía la cruz. Sinó, en algo que yacía en el suelo desde hacía pocos minutos.

Una flecha dorada manchada de sangre.**

* * *

**

N/A: **¡Hola! Mi primer fic que no es de HP ¡Aleluya! xD**

**Perdón, por el ataque de efusividad nnU, pero es que me hacía ilusión escribir algo no referente a HP, y aquí estoy. ¿Quién es la niña?.¿Ya lo adivinaron?.¿Sí?.¿No? Bueno, para los que no, en el próximo capítulo se conoce su identidad, jeje. No será un fic muy largo ... Por ahora tengo pensado que sea de 10 o así, no más, ya veré ... ¡Ah sí! También os comento que todos los capítulos van a ser narrados en tercera persona. Respecto a los romances voy a comentar al respecto sólo dos cosas: **

1.-** Básicamente los voy a dejar como plano secundario. Y las parejas serán las oficiales: _Isabel x Arkarian_; _Matt x Neriah_; _Ethan x Rochelle_; y quizás meta algo de _Dillon x Neriah_, no sé ... Pero siempre como segundo plano.**

2.-** NO voy a meter un OC femenino para que se haga novia de Ethan, es más, voy a intentar prescindir de ellos.**

**Creo que ya lo he aclarado todo ... Sólo añadir una cosa mas:** R-E-V-I-E-W-S**. Denme sus opiniones: constructivas, malas, buenas, ... Las acepto todas menos las ofensivas. **;)** Ahora sí, ya esta todo dicho.**

**Besos,**

_**Sarah Rose Black**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya que todos son propiedad de Marianne Curley_

* * *

**El Retorno**

**_Capítulo 1_**

Sólo se detuvo un instante, cuando tuvo que esperar a que las rocas del muro desaparecieran para poder entrar dentro de la montaña. Enseguida retomó la carrera hasta que llegó a la sala principal llena de artilugios que se escapan al concepto de Isabel pero que la llenan de curiosidad y a veces le pida a Arkarian que le explique para que funcione este o aquel aparato, de una tecnología demasiado avanzada para la época que ella vive, aunque ya se lo haya explicado en otra ocasión.

Esta vez, sin embargo, los ignora a todos. Se para y respira hondo, a la vez que sus ojos encuentran enseguida los violetas de Arkarian. Y aunque él tiene el ceño fruncido, porque la mente de Isabel es un revuelo de pensamientos –lo cual no ayuda a averiguar por qué llega de esa guisa–, ella siente como su cuerpo se relaja sólo con el contacto visual.

«Aun pasados muchos siglos —se preguntó—, ¿seguirá él teniendo este efecto en mí?»

Desde que Lorian le había concedido el don de no envejecer, preguntas de ese tipo le habían asaltado la mente. No es que dudara de sus sentimientos, si Arkarian volviese a estar en peligro no dudaría ni un instante en ayudarle fuera cual fuera el riesgo. Pero los sentimientos y las emociones son volubles, muy volubles… Y a medida que los dieciocho se acercaban su corazón enfermaba más de miedo.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de las dudas y priorizar los pensamientos pero cuando miro hacia a la izquierda encontró a alguien más en la sala octogonal.

—¿Ethan?

El chico también la miraba preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Isabel?

A ella le pareció que la pregunta era formulada de forma equívoca por la persona equívoca. Tendría que haber sido ella, pues debajo de los ojos azules, enrojecidos, se distinguían unas claras ojeras y se veía muy pálido y no era por la mala iluminación. ¿Estaría durmiendo bien?

—S-sí. Sólo un poco helada, me ha cogido toda la lluvia y me he dejado el paraguas en casa. Así que eché a correr.

Y al decirlo sintió la realidad de sus palabras, como quien se da cuenta que le duele sólo al ser consciente de que tiene una herida. Realmente tenía mucho frío y la mirada de los dos chicos clavadas en ella la ponían nerviosa además.

—¿Y tú qué… haces aquí? —suavizó un poco el tono para sonar menos brusca y aferró con fuerza el asa de la mochila donde escondía la flecha dorada manchada de sangre. Esperó que él no notara nada, pero era un deseo sin esperanzas.

—¡Ah! Siento estropearte la "cita romántica" —remarcó las dos últimas palabras. E Isabel respiró aliviada, bueno, que pensara eso al menos no sospecharía que había tenido un incidente en el bosque.— pero Arkarian me llamó…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, volviendo su vista a su novio.

Arkarian hizo aparecer tres taburetes y los invitó a sentarse, como signo de que estaba dispuesto a dar todas las explicaciones de forma calmada. Aunque su mirada no se despegaba de Isabel y ella lo notó por lo que le dejo leer un pensamiento:«Luego te lo cuento.» Y él hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza con conformidad mientras ella se sentaba y dejaba caer la mochila al suelo. Arkarian tardó un poco en hablar, como si vacilara de cómo dar las noticias de las que era conocedor.

—Alguien está intentando cambiar el pasado. De nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—La Diosa está muerta —recordó Ethan.

—Sí, y Marduke no ha escapado de su maldición —puntualizó Arkarian cuando Isabel iba a añadir algo.

—Entonces ¿quién?

—No lo sabemos, y todos los que se encuentran en la Ciudadela están intentando averiguarlo. Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que se ha abierto un portal.

—¿En qué época?

—1746, Virginia. —Y añadió un gesto de la mano señalando la esfera holográfica tridimensional para que lo vieran por sí mismos. —La misión ha sido encargada a Ethan, pero el Tribunal quiere que tú, Isabel, y Shaun lo acompañéis. No sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos, y esa ceguera inquieta demasiado el Tribunal no quieren arriesgarse enviando a una sola persona, además tus habilidades de curación podrían ser muy útiles en caso de que hubiera algún herido.

—Entiendo.

—¿Qué debemos hacer exactamente? —preguntó Ethan mirando la imagen de la esfera de un puerto americano, y un montón de marineros cargando las provisiones en un barco, parecían a punto de partir hacia un largo viaje.

—George Washington debería rechazar la oportunidad de convertirse en marinero, si no lo hace…

Pero Isabel ya no escuchaba. Un fogonazo de luz blanca la cegó y el dolor la dobló sobre sí misma y antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la silla, Arkarian la atrapó entre sus brazos. Ethan también se acercó y se agachó a su lado. Isabel se apretó las sienes con fuerza mientras duraba la visión. Y tan rápido como había llegado desapareció. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos y se acomodó entre los brazos de su novio a la vez que asimilaba todo lo que había visto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaron enseguida Arkarian y Ethan.

—S-sí, gracias.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Qué has visto, Isabel? —preguntó Arkarian en un tono más conciliador de lo que lo había hecho Ethan.

Isabel enmudeció durante unos segundos, aún abrumada por todas las imágenes.

—He… he visto como murieron Marduke, Carter, los Inmortales —vaciló un instante—, Sera y Rochelle. Pero ha sido muy rápido —puntualizó levantando la vista hacia los ojos de Arkarian.

—¿Qué puede significar eso? —inquirió Ethan.

Pero como él, ni Isabel ni Arkarian sabían la respuesta.

—No lo sé —empezó a decir ella, tenía la necesidad de añadir algo más que podía ser fundamental—. Pero ha sido como si alguien quisiera que lo viese, como cuando Sera —su voz se tornó más débil de forma inconsciente, eran temas delicados para su mejor amigo— quería que la ayudásemos. Pero más fuerte, he sentido parte de su miedo.

Arkarian se tensó.

—Muéstramelo —pidió apretando la mano de Isabel.

Ella entendió y dejó de bloquear su mente para que él pudiera ver las mismas imágenes que ella, pero también proyectó la repentina experiencia que había sufrida bajo la llovizna en el bosque y añadió un mensaje al final de todo: «Ethan no debe saberlo. Aun no.»

—Ya veo. —murmuró.

—Entonces… —empezó Ethan pero Arkarian le cortó.

—No sé de qué se trata, pero intentaré averiguarlo. Por ahora iros a casa, la misión será dentro de dos días, y seguiremos el procedimiento de siempre, sólo cambiará el hecho de que el portal lo creará Neriah. Ethan avisa a tu padre, por favor.

—Pero…

—Ethan, ceñíos a cumplir vuestra misión. Yo me ocuparé de la visión.

Isabel arrastró a Ethan hacia la salida, quien se negaba a irse después de toda esa alud de información y preguntas sin ninguna respuesta. Cuando salieron, Arkarian se agachó y agarró la mochila de Isabel. Él también había reconocido esos ojos azules.

—Sera —pronunció antes de usar sus alas para desplazarse a la Ciudadela

**oOo**

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Isabel?

Ella lo miró alzando las cejas y con una sonrisa soltó lo que pensaba.

—¿No debería preguntar yo eso, señor ojeras?

Ethan rió, y la sonrisa de su mejor amiga se ensanchó.

—¿Tanto se notan? —preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

—¿La verdad? Naah.

—Se notan mucho.

—Bastante. —confirmó Isabel.

No dijeron nada más. Aunque ella tenía ganas de preguntarle que le ocurría pero tampoco quería presionarle. Rochelle sólo hacía un mes y medio que había muerto; todos habían sentido la perdida pero sobretodo Ethan Roberts, su mejor amigo.

—Últimamente… me cuesta mucho dormirme —empezó Ethan—. ¿Sabes? La gente tiende a pensar que cuantas más perdidas ha sufrido una persona más fácil le es conllevarlas al final, como si se tratará de aprender a llevar un coche o la bici, cuanto más montas más fácil te resulta manejarlo.

Y él había perdido muchas personas: su hermana murió asesinada, su padre estuvo ausente de su vida durante muchos años, perdió su mejor amigo casi durante dos años por una chica, perdió a Isabel aunque gracias a Arkarian la trajeron de vuelta del Reina Medio y la chica de la cual estaba enamorada murió a manos del mismo hombre que asesinó a su hermana. Demasiadas perdidas para un chico de casi dieciocho años.

—Y no lo es. Resulta igual de… —calló.

Isabel se mordió el labio y le acarició el brazo en señal de apoyo, no sabía cómo reconfortarle más.

—Ethan.

—Ya hemos llegado a tu casa. —Y entonces él pareció darse cuenta de algo.— ¿No llevabas una mochila antes?

Isabel parpadeo turbada.

—Sí, supongo que me la dejé en la sala de Arkarian. Ya iré a recogerla, no llevaba nada importante.

Ethan aceptó la explicación y se despidió. Isabel se quedó observándolo hasta que perdió de vista su figura. Le hubiese gustado reconfortar más a su mejor amigo pero no sabía cómo y él no parecía muy abierto a hablar del tema aún. «Quizás sólo deba darle más tiempo y espacio…». Cuando entró en casa oyó a su madre y a Jimmy bromeando en la cocina, y eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Su casa parecía más vacía desde que Matt pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la Ciudadela; por supuesto, eso sólo lo sabían Jimmy y ella, su madre creía que Matt estaba de vacaciones con algunos amigos fuera de Angel Falls.

—Cariño, ya has llegado. —saludó su madre.—La cena estará en cinco minutos.

—Y debo añadir que si sabe igual de bien que huele nos chuparemos los dedos, Isabel.

Ella rió ante el tono jovial de Jimmy, realmente era reconfortante estar en casa.

* * *

**¡¡No tengo perdón!!** Pero igualmente quiere disculparme: Lo siento mucho.

Y muchas gracias por todos los reviews.

Tengo la idea de continuar aun con este fanfic, aunque no tengo muy clara la línea que va a seguir, mantengo algunas dudas. Supongo que a medida que vaya a escribiendo se solidificarán las ideas.

Por otro lado espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Corto, con poca acción... pero es la introducción para empezar a meter cizaña. ¿Cómo habéis visto los personajes? Espero que hayan quedado IC... :S

Espero subir pronto el segundo capítulo, me estoy poniendo seria con mis fanfictions, así que... espero traer pronto el próximo.

Dadle al GO y hacedme saber vuestra opinión, por favor. ;)

Besos,

**Sarah A. Black**


End file.
